The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. This new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a single flowered, cherry-red colored inbred line known as line number 966A-2 by a red colored semi-double flowered inbred pollen parent known as 58-1.
This cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with cherry-red colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1988 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.